Picnic familiar
by Lalamarce
Summary: Emma POV Emma consigue pasar la tarde con su familia, pero después de lo que ella creía, era un "inocente masaje", todo lo que había deseado esta ahora a su alcance. (Traducción de Family picnic, hecho por mi)


Estábamos en el parque, la tarde nos servía de amiga para un picnic en familia.

Familia...

Cada vez que pienso en familia, no solo pienso en mis padres, también en Henry y Regina, que se han convertido en mis personas favoritas, no hay con quien prefiera pasar mi tiempo.

"Comes como un niño", me dice Regina sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba revisando el canasto de comida, viendo cómo traje emparedados de queso asado y más comida chatarra.

Me quedé mirándola mientras decidía como sentarse en el césped, parecía que su mente libraba una batalla sobre eso.

"Espera, por eso traje esto", saqué una sábana y la extendí en el suelo para nosotros

"Gracias", no quería ilusionarme, pero en sus ojos había más que gratitud.

¿Amor?, ¿podía Regina Mills sentir algo por mí?, ¿podía sentir el amor que yo siento por ella?

"De nada", respondí como si no fuese gran cosa.

Nos sentamos los tres a comer en silencio. A pesar de todo, el silencio nunca fue incomodo entre nosotros, pues el estar juntos superaba cualquier inconveniente.

Luego de comer, Henry se fue a jugar con sus amigos, dejándonos solas.

"Gracias", dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

"De nada", no parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta.

"Gracias a ti Regina, por venir hoy", agregué.

"Está bien, no es que tuviera algo que hacer", no lo dijo para herirme, lo sé, la conozco, así que solo reí.

"Gracias su majestad, por iluminarnos con su presencia"

En vez de responder, trató de darme una pequeña patada, pero antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, yo había tomado su pie en mis manos.

Me miró a los ojos como preguntando ¿qué vas a hacer?, estaba retándome.

Le quité su tacón y antes de que ella protestara, comencé a hacerle un masaje.

"Umm..."

¿Era eso un gemido de Regina Mills?, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, pero me recuperé rápidamente y traté de seguir mi "inocente masaje"

"Eso se siente bien", decía mientras yo ejercía más presión.

Solo asentí en silencio, ¿Como esperaba que respondiera a eso?, no había manera amigable para hacerlo. Tal vez ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

En ese momento, Henry volvió, sacándonos de la burbuja que nos tenía separadas del resto del mundo.

"¿Ma, puedo ir a la casa de Grace?, todos dormirán allá esta noche", preguntó sin hacer caso a mis manos masajeando el pie de su otra madre.

Regina no apartó su pie, pero tenía su rostro rojo y era incapaz de responder.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?", pregunté mirando a Regina en busca de su aprobación, ella solo asintió.

"Genial, nos vemos mañana, las amo" dijo rápidamente yendo hacia sus amigos.

"¿Está bien que le haya dado permiso?", pregunté mientras retomaba el masaje.

Solo asintió en silencio de nuevo.

Tomé su otro pie en mis manos y comencé a masajear ambos, la gente pasaba y nos miraba, pero ¿acaso no podía darle un masaje a la madre de mi hijo?"

Cálmate Swan, la gente no te está juzgando.

Nuestra burbuja parecía a hacerse cada vez más resistente, sus ojos cafés no dejaban de mirarme fijamente. La tensión crecía entre nosotras. Mis manos subían cada vez más y a ella parecía no molestarle.

¿Estaba yo recibiendo señales erróneas?, tal vez era yo la única sintiendo esa conexión.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando de los labios de la morena salió un "Em-ma"

"¿Si?", pregunté nerviosa, tratando de igualar su mirada.

De repente una nube de humo morado nos envolvió y cuando se disipó, pude ver que estábamos en su habitación.

Yo estaba atónita, nunca había estado allí, lo había imaginado, pero nunca había pasado de la habitación de huéspedes.

Para cuando salí de mis pensamientos, Regina estaba parada frente a mí, esperando que yo reaccionara.

"Regina", fue lo único que era capaz de decir.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la camisa sin dejar de mirarme, pero se detuvo.

"Dime que no quieres esto"

No la dejé terminar, me acerqué rápidamente y la tomé en mis brazos.

"¿Enserio?", pregunté, pues tenía que estar segura.

"¿Te parece que bromeo?"

En vez de responder a su pregunta, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé.

Besar a Regina por primera vez... No, el hecho de besarla, era algo inexplicable, sentía mi magia conectarse con la suya, forzándonos a acercarnos más.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que caí de espaldas a la cama, Regina se hizo sobre mí, una rodilla a cada lado.

Me miraba como nunca nadie me había mirado, no era solo deseo lo que había en sus ojos, era amor.

Me senté sosteniéndola sobre mi regazo y ella descansó su frente contra la mía mientras recuperábamos la respiración.

"Te amo", esas palabras escaparon de mis labios sin que yo pudiera contenerlas.

Sentí a Regina tensarse sobre mí, ¿había arruinado todo ya?

"Regina... yo", me silenció con un beso

"Yo también te amo Emma"

"¿Si?", comencé besar su cuello mientras mis manos se ocupaban de su sujetador.

"Demasiado", cada palabra que decía hacia que mi cuerpo respondiera. Podía sentir nuestra magia conectarse cada vez más fuerte.

Me ayudó a quitarme la camisa y nos hice rodar para que quedara acostada en la cama y así, hacerme sobre ella.

Comencé por su cuello, dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus senos, que siempre me habían encantado.

Mientras me encargaba de sus senos, las manos de Regina recorrían mi espalda hasta llegar a mi jean y pasando sus manos hacia adelante, trató de deshacerse de ellos.

No fue capaz de hacerlo, pues yo llevaba como siempre unos jeans apretados.

La vi hacer un gesto de desdén a causa de haber fallado, pero luego la vi reír como una niña pequeña. Su risa era contagiosa y llenaba de vida toda la habitación.

Cuando las risas se apagaron, Regina hizo un gesto con su mano que desapareció toda la ropa que nos quedaba.

Me vi desnuda sobre ella, conteniendo la respiración, había esperado mucho por este momento, pero ahora parecía irreal.

Sus manos agarraron mis senos y yo baje mi cuerpo hacia ella, tratando de eliminar todo el espacio que hubiera.

"Eres hermosa" le dije mientras mi mano bajaba por su abdomen.

Vi en su rostro como contenía sus gemidos.

"No, quiero escucharte" le dije de nuevo mientras exploraba su sexo.

"Emma.…", decía con la respiración entre cortada.

Quería tocar todo su cuerpo, pero también quería probarlo. Así que detuve lo que hacía. No sin ganar una mirada de confusión por su parte.

Le di un beso y me aparté rápidamente para acomodarme entre sus piernas. Ella no apartó nunca la mirada, estaba a la expectativa.

Cuando la probé por primera vez, vi como cerraba sus ojos dejando que su cuerpo sintiera, concentrándose en las sensaciones. Así que continúe mi tarea para seguir viendo en su rostro el placer que le provocaba.

No fue mucho el tiempo qué pasó para escucharla gritar mi nombre y ver su cuerpo moverse con agitación.

"¿Regina?" Le pregunté mientras me hacía a su lado, esperando que abriera los ojos.

"Hey" dijo lentamente.

"Hey"

Se acercó y me besó, parecía que no le molestaba sentir su sabor en mis labios.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, pero luego de unos minutos cuando ya se hubo recuperado, comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a donde más la necesitaba.

"Gina..."

"Déjame hacerlo Emma"

Pero sabía que ella estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo, así que aparte su mano y lamí los dedos que me habían explorado segundos antes.

"Tenemos mucho tiempo, descansa", la abrace de nuevo y ella se recostó en mi pecho.

"Te amo Emma", se aferró a mi como si yo fuese a irme.

"Yo también, duerme tranquila, estaré aquí cuando despiertes"

"Lo sé..." se estaba quedando dormida, pero ambas sabíamos que nuestras palabras eran sinceras y que, al despertar, seguiríamos abrazadas a la otra. Y así fue.


End file.
